seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Westgate News Clipping
The Order of the Black Lion Cleans up the Streets 7/8/1375 On the 8th day of Flamerule The Order of the Black Lion, led by Captain Bragrum stormed the establishment of Sorenth Gorender. The popular tavern was allegedly a hotspot of Nightmask activity, with the propietor being heavily involved in organizing the attack on the newly arrived Noble Princess Illyana Selkirk of Sembia. Illyana Selkirk is still officially listed as missing. The Captain of the city watch, Torndith Hammersong, could not be reached for comment concerning the violence in the tavern. But it is believed that the office of the watch is in silent support of the mercenary order, long led by the dwarf Bragum. Below is an artists depiction of the melee that occured in the tavern. Order of the Black Lion Out of Control !?! 7/11/1375 Hot on the heels of their success at Gorender's, Bragrum's men find a new target. This time, they attack the Esteemed Noble House Vhammos. Without an official warrant, or deputization, they entered the private estate, killing several guardsmen. Only the timely arrival of Sir Durgar the Just stopped further bloodshed. A Lt. in the Order of the Black Lion was arrested, and Bragrum the Viper is wanted for questioning. It is rumored that a drow elf was spotted working with the attacking force. The Vhammos family is currently seeking to have the Order's mercenary charter revoked. Sir Baerfarnth Vhammos had this to say: "They came in like wild brigands, killing any who stood in their way. We lost many friends today, and we want justice. Our hearts go out to the families of the victims, many of whom have served our family for generations. This type of lawlessness is exactly what the Vhammos family wishes to stamp out in this city. And we will most certainly make every effort to ferret out the villain Bragrum and expose him as the nefarious sort that he is." The Order defies Durgar! 7/13/1375 On the 13th day of Flamerule, Bragrum the Viper launched another attack directed at House Vhammos. Armed men stormed 2 of House Vhammos's villas. Croamarrk Durgar the Just personally led a sqaudron of men to intercept and arrest the Mercenary Leader and any who were trespassing and assaulting citizens. Once at the Vhammos compound, Sir Durgar the Just arrested several members of the Order of the Black Lion. In somewhat shocking turn of events, Bragrum the Viper willing turned himself in, under the agreement that a prisoner he had taken from House Vhammos also be subject to questioning. Bragrum, the mysterious prisoner, and 4 member of the Order of the Black lion were taken into custody. Sir Baerfarnth Vhammos is outraged at the attack, and is vehemently opposed to the imprisonment of one of his household. Baerfarnth is demanding the release of his kin and well as the execution of Bragrum the Viper. Shocking Discovery! 7/14/1375 Our sources reveal that the identity of the Mystery Prisoner is none other than Sir Goristad Vhammos, nephew of Sir Baerfarnth Vhammos! Sir Baernfarnth refused to comment, therefore it must be TRUE! The Prisoner Revealed! 7/15/1375 Sir Durgar the Just has issued a statement concerning the identity of the Prisoner! He has confirmed that the prisoner is, indeed, Sir Goristad. Even more shocking is that Durgar also revealed that Goristad is a criminal and is in fact a member of the NIGHTMASKS! Goristad is being held at the Halls of Justice, and Sir Durgar has promised a full investigation. Bragrum the Viper, has been given a conditional release. He must stay away from House Vhammos, and must leave the investigation in the hands of the law. The rest of Bragrum's men have had their sentences reduced to misdemeanor trespassing, and obstruction of justice crimes, and in all likely hood will be released within a matter of days provided the fines are paid in full. Sir Baerfarnth has refused personal comment, but a Vhammos representative has issued the following statement. : "Of course the honorable House Vhammos will fully co-operate with Durgar the Just in rooting out whatever evil the Nightmasks have wrought. This is clearly an initiative put in place by the Nightmasks in order to discredit our family, as we have always led the charge in ridding the streets of Westgate of the criminal element. As such we are a threat to them, and they responded in a way that criminals do....with deceit. Perhaps Bragrum the Viper is pawn of the Nightmasks, and is ignorant of the deception, but far more troubling is the implication that he may be in league with them. It is no secret the the nightmasks have recently kidnapped and possibly murdered Lady Illyana, who was relocating here from Sembia. She was taken from her own house warming party that Bragum and his men had sworn to protect. It is said that the nightmasks gained easy entry and knew exactly where Lady Illyana's escape plan would lead her. This is the sort of imformation known only to Bragrum and his Order......so how exactly did the nightmask's know precisely where to be.....?" It remains to be seen how House Vhammos will respond to Bragum's freedom. Nor is it clear whether or not Bragrum will indeed stay away from the investigation as ordered by Durgar the Just. We at the Westgate Gazette will, as always, report further developments swiftly, accurately, and dutifully. The Viper In Shackles Again!?! The Saga continues. In a bizarre turn of events, Bragrum the Viper, Captain of the Order of the Black Lion, was spotted in a brazen break in at the Halls of Justice. It seems that he was attempting to get to the prisoner and nightmask Sir Goristad Vhammos. It remains unclear as to what Bragum's motives were, and neither the office of the Croamarkh nor the Order of the Black Lion are speaking with the press about it. It is being whispered that Bragrum was attempting to murder the imprisoned noble. Sir Durgar the Just is DEAD!!! 7/18 Early in the overnight hours, men from the Order of the Black Lion broke into the Halls of Justice in an attempt to break out their leader, Bragrum the Viper. The attempt was foiled by Durgars guards, but at a high cost, Bragrums men killed at least 6 city watchmen. Durgar then mustered several companies of the watch and marched to the Lion's Den, the headquarters of the Order of the Black Lion. Once there, Durgar called for the surrender of the officers of the mercenary guild. In response and archer from the roof shot at Durgar, wounding him. At this, Durgar ordered the attack on the Lion's Den. He and his men charged. During the combat, a large ax weilding mercenary struck a killing blow against our Croamarkh. In the wake of this heart stopping news, most speculate that in the interim, Sir Torndinth Hammersong will take up the Mantle of Croamarkh, until such a time that a new Croamarkh can be elected. We will continue to follow this story as it develops, as surely this is a saga that will continue to unfold. Gods only hope that a miracle can deliver us from furthur blood shed. Melkose!?! 7/19 Our Sources confirm that the Order of the Black Lion is a front for the Nefarious despot known the world over as Melkose the Destroyer! A representative from the Halls of Justice has confirmed the rumor, and had this to say: "We have become aware that the would be Warlord named Melkose has indeed made his prescence known in our city. His connection to the Order of the Black Lion is undeniable. Any other claims and rumors are unsubstantiated. We are hard at work in rooting out evil in our city, and Melkose certainly represents Evil in every way shape and form." Furthur questions were asked concerning the nature of Melkose's interest in our city, but the unnamed representative refused to elaborate. Our advise to the citizens of our great city: Keep yourselves safely inside your homes, and help support our soldiers. Battle at the Halls of Justice 7/20 The Order of the Black Lion lead a brazen attack at our goverment building. Ultimately the forces of truth and justice prevail! The hero of the day is Shep-Tol a Lt. Captain in the Militia. His bravery and skill at arms turned away a violent attack led by none other than Bjorn, the slayer of Durgar the Just. Criminals are sprung! 7/23 Bjorn, the paladin slayer, a fugative from justice, and public enemy number 1, gathers his brigands and attacks a Guldar holding. The Guldar holding in question was a prison containing dangerous criminals and terrorists. Many of the prisoners have weapons training and some are even court marshalled soldeirs. Bjorn and his henchmen overwhelm the guards and free the criminals. A Hero Returns! 7/25 Like a phoenix rising from the ashes Durgar the Just has returned! Sir Durgar rallies his men and returns to the site of his murder. This time the power of Truth and Justice prevails! By the strength of Durgar's arms and sharpness of his steel, the Nefarious Order of the Black Lion are driven from their viper pit. The streets of South Market are once again bathed in blood. A representative of the Militia issued this statement: " Justice has been served today. Many of the terrorists and brigands were brought low. The whereabouts of Bragrum, the Viper, are currently unknown, but he will be found, apprehended, and executed. Today marks a victory for Sir Durgar, The militia, The city of Westgate, and for all those who oppose evil and oppression." Artists who witnessed the battle show Sir Durgar in his glorious return: The Battle Rages on 7/27 Fighting in South Westgate continues. Our Hero, Torndith Hammersong struck a mighty blow to the terrorists just south of the High Halls of Justice. The victory was short lived, however, as Black Lion forces, led by the sniper Gunner Steelhand and the Paladin Slayer (Bjorn) rally the insurgents to battle. A fierce and prolonged battle bloodied the streets of our City. When will the violence end?!? Breaking News!!!!! 7/28 Word on the street is that the Black Lion insurgents have struck a deal with Teziirian slavers! Prominent leaders in Teziir have sent slave troops to fight under the Black Lion banner. Their ships have been spotted in the Lake of Dragons. Palla "the Light" herself has led an effort to block their entrance to the city. Godspeed Palla!!! More Violence! Have the Tides Turned?? 7/29 Durgar the Just led an attack in the waning hours of the day against the Black Lion troops at the "Den of Blades" (the desecrated church of Tyr). The attack was a failure.....after a vicious back and forth affair, the combined efforts of Durgar and the House Vhammos troops were forced to call of the attack. The Order of the Black Lion forces have proven to be well trained, and stolid. A Red Tide! 8/1 Despite the best efforts of Palla, the Teziirian slave soldiers have made landfall. East Westgate is under assault! Hundreds, if not thousands, of slave soldiers have spilled into our city. Witnesses report pillaging and rape running rampant through the Eastern part of our City. Malavhanian troops and City Militia tried to cut off the intruders, but without reinforcements from the main city, their efforts were for naught. Category:Westgate